


Anatomy of Life

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: IW spoilersNothing can keep Loki down.





	Anatomy of Life

* * *

 

Amongst the wreckage and bodies, Loki floated. His heart didn’t beat, and no air penetrated his lungs.

He was indistinguishable from the dead Aesir.

But with death there could be no willpower, with no willpower there was no way to hold together the spell that had been unraveling since Loki first learned about his heritage.

Blue began to color his skin, lines raising to show his ancestry despite there being no one around to see it.

The changes weren’t just superficial though.

His body had already been cold in the vacuum of space, but now it became freezing—An icy cradle not too different than the one he was born in.

As the spell broke, Loki’s insides rearranged, no longer pretending to be something it wasn’t—no longer something that was so easily broken.

But the thing that had been his ultimate demise didn’t change. His spinal cord was still snapped, unable to send and receive the signals that made life possible.

Yet the Jotuns were hearty beings. Where the Aesir only had one central nervous system, Jotuns had two, a redundancy that rarely came into play.

Without his body being forced into pretending it was something it wasn’t, his brain reconnected to the rest of his body.

It started with a spark that was far too small to ever be noticed, a synapse coming back to life, urging its brethren to do the same. Like a forest fire, the electricity bloomed outwards, taking over everything in its wake.

A blue finger twitched and red eyes opened.

**Author's Note:**

> This was def inspired by Star Trek. Klingons have redundant organs. The idea was too perfect to pass up.


End file.
